


sorella luna

by guan_lupe



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Christian Lore
Genre: Allegory, Angst, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Historical References, Internal Conflict, Italy, Middle Ages, Mysticism, Prophetic Visions, Relationship(s), Roman Catholicism, Romance, Saints, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guan_lupe/pseuds/guan_lupe
Summary: brother sun & sister moon; source & essence; lover & belovedfrancis ღ clare of assisi(originally posted 2015)





	sorella luna

**//being incorporated into fiction ; stay tuned**

 

**//thank you for the kudos**

 

ღ


End file.
